Whisper of Snow Falling
by Cielooo
Summary: Sweden x fem!Finland / "This is not the end, it's just the prologue." / Sebuah perpisahan di bawah turunnya salju, dan sebuah bisikan janji di bawah salju. / "Kiitos, Su-san." / Su x fem!Fin. DLDR. Onegai?


(Hetalia: Axis Powers © _Himaruya Hidekazu_)  
(Whisper of Snow Falling © _Kokyu Yume_)

**X.X.X.X**

* * *

**1721**

Dingin...

Apakah ini balasannya karena aku tidak dapat menjaga Tiina?

Perlahan-lahan kuangkat wajahku dari dinginnya salju yang berada di seluruh tubuhku. Ugh, kurasa aku mematahkan kakiku.

"Su-san! Su-san!" terdengar suaranya yang mampu menenangkanku di hari-hari biasa.

'Suara itu... Tiina?'

Aku pun mencoba berdiri dengan bertumpu pada lenganku, walaupun akhirnya aku akan terjatuh lagi. Tuhan, biarkan aku melihatnya lagi...

"Su-_san_! Su-_san_!"

Di sanalah dia, Tiina Vainamoinen, atau Finland. Negara yang seharusnya kujaga dari tangan kejam si Braginsky sialan itu.

"F'n... l'nd..." aku mencoba memanggil namanya, walaupun terpatah-patah seperti ini, setidaknya dia mengerti... dan kuharap mendengarnya.

"Su-_san_!" serunya saat melihatku memanggil namanya. Wajahnya sekarang merupakan campuran antara bahagia, dan takut.

Kenapa kamu tersenyum saat melihatku, Fin? Bukankah aku sudah membuatmu menderita saat tinggal di rumahku? Tapi, kenapa kamu malah bersedih? Bukankah di rumah Russia kamu lebih bahagia?

Tap  
Tap  
Tap

Langkah kaki yang dilapisi _boots_ itu merupakah langkah kaki dari negara yang sangat ingin kuhancurkan saat ini.

"Sudah mengucapkan salam perpisahan?"

Russia. Ivan Braginsky.

"R-Russia!" serunya dengan mata yang terlihat ketakutan. Aku mencoba untuk berdiri lagi, dengan awalnya bertumpu pada satu lututku. "Su-san! J-jangan menyusahkan dirimu!"

Dia pun berlari ke arahku, sebelum—

"Jangan, Finland. Kamu akan tinggal di rumahku lagi." katanya sambil memegang lengannya dan senyumnya yang tidak berperasaan itu tetap menghiasi wajahnya.

"Tidak! Aku ingin tinggal di tempat Su-san!" serunya lagi sambil mencoba untuk melepaskan cengkraman ... negara tidak berperasaan itu.

"F'n!" seruku saat melihat Tiina ditarik secara paksa oleh negara itu. Bagus! Aku sudah dapat berdi—

**BRUK!**

—ah, aku kembali jatuh. Aku pun memegang lenganku yang berdarah akibat perang kami tadi dan mata negara yang sangat kusayangi itu melebar.

"SU-SAAN!" matanya berlinang air mata. Hei, Fin. Apakah aku sebegitu berharganya bagimu?

Wajahku yang _stoic_ ini menyembunyikan perasaanku yang sebenarnya. Sebenarnya aku ingin menangis, ataupun mengatakan yang ingin kukatakan. Apa dayaku? Aku sudah terluka akibat perang ini dan kalaupun aku bisa, aku tidak bisa melawan Russia dalam kondisiku sekarang.

Mataku pun melebar saat melihat 'orang' yang kusayangi ditarik secara paksa sementara wajahnya menatapku dengan kedua kristalnya itu basah karena air.

"SU-SAN!"

Aku pun membuka mulutku, dan mencoba untuk berdiri lagi dengan cara bertumpu pada kedua lenganku.

"T''na, 'n' b'k'n 'rkh'r. 'k' 'k'n m'ny'l'm't'nm'. D'n k'm' t'd'k 'k'n m'nc'm'sk'n s'g'l' s's'at' l'g'..." (Tiina, ini bukan akhir. Aku akan menyelamatkanmu. Dan kamu tidak perlu mencemaskan segala sesuatu lagi...) matanya melebar dan kembali berair.

"_This is not the end, it's just the prologue_." kataku dengan lengkap tanpa logat patah-patahku, dan aku pun memaksakan senyum di wajahku. Ah, aku ingat banyak orang yang kesulitan berkomunikasi denganku karena logatku yang patah-patah. Jika aku mengatakan sesuatu tanpa patah-patah, apakah Tiina akan kembali tersenyum?

Wajah Tiina melembut, dan kembali tersenyum kepadaku.

Dia pun berbisik kepadaku, dengan senyum lembut seperti yang biasa dia berikan kepadaku,

"_Kiitos_, Su-_san_."

Kesadaranku menurun, dan Tiina pun kembali ditarik oleh Russia.

Di tengah-tengah turunnya salju, aku pun kembali berbisik, berharap dia mendengarku...

"_Jag alskar dig_, Tiina"

Dan kesadaranku pun hilang, dengan tubuhku yang terdiam di tengah-tengah tumpukan salju putih itu.

"—_Rakastan sinua_, Su-san..."

Ah, apakah itu suara Tiina? Ya, itu suaranya. Bisikan yang berarti banyak walaupun hanya dua kata. Suaranya yang menenangkanku. Tanpa sadar, aku pun tersenyum kecil.

Aku tidak sabar untuk menyelamatkannya. Jadi, ayo bangun, tubuhku!

**End**

**X.X.X.X**

* * *

**A/N:** Yosh! Ini Su x fem!Fin pertama! (Dan _drabbles_ Hetalia kedua. Yey) Dan mana suaranya anak-anak ujian! Galaaauu? _No way_! Ayo kita ukir masa depan kita! Yayayaaay! {dikatakan oleh anak ujian yang sedang belajar sains}

Yosh! Judulnya, the Whisper of Snow Falling.

Seperti yang diketahuiku, diambil dari lagu ending song Hakuouki Sekkaroku episode 2! Kyaa! Itu episodenya Hajime! Aku pengen buat yang lain deh setelah ujian...

[DONE: 17/4/2012] [PUBLISHED: 20/4/2012]

Saya baru bisa publish setelah ujian selesai… yay! Ke_publish_ juga! Yaay! *nari-nari Love & JOY*

Ok! RnR, minna?

[Whispers of Snow Falling : Maon Kurosaki]

Ah, sekalian _aftermath_nya aja, ya!

**= FINLANDIA MERDEKA =**

6 Desember 1917, Finlandia meraih kemerdekaannya dari Rusia. Pada abad ke-12, Finlandia pernah meminta Swedia agar melindungi Finlandia dari ekspansi Rusia. Namun, Swedia kemudian malah menjajah Finlandia. Pada tahun 1721, Rusia menduduki Finlandia. Akibat perlawanan keras dari rakyat Finlandia, pada tahun 1901, Rusia memberikan hak untuk memilih dan memiliki dewan legislatif. Akhirnya menyusul revolusi Bolshevik di Rusia pada tahun 1917 dan keluarnya tentara Rusia dari wilayah Finlandia, negara ini pun memproklamasikan kemerdekaannya. Finlandia berbatasan dengan Rusia, Swedia, dan Norwegia dan pemerintahannya berbentuk republik.


End file.
